


the less time that i spend with you (the less you need to heal)

by Anonymous



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Abusive Friendships, Abusive Relationships, Best Friends, Former Friends, Friendship, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Letters, Long-Distance Friendship, No Dialogue, No Romance, Other, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Reflection, Self-Worth Issues, Strained Friendships, Toxic Friendships, Trans, friends to lovers to back to friends, mlm/wlw friendships, no names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: to the summer rain;i want you to be happy, even if that happiness doesn't include me.-neverland





	the less time that i spend with you (the less you need to heal)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a letter to one of my (possibly former) best friends. it's very personal to me, but i needed to put it somewhere.

[summer rain];

hey, it's [neverland]. it's been a while since we've really talked. i hope you know i'm not mad at you. i never have been. i understand why you needed to take some time away from me. you went through a lot while you were hanging out with [terf bangs].

when you said you wanted to be friends again, i was ecstatic. i was so happy you felt comfortable enough to let me back into your life, because i really, really love you a whole lot and i want you to be happy. but now that a month or so has gone by, i can't message you anymore. i can't even look at your blog. my blog has been blocked by yours, and i just need to know whether or not it was intentional. if you changed your mind and you aren't ready to have me back in your life, just say so. i won't be mad, i promise. swear on my life. i'll respect your decision and leave you alone if that's the case. i just want to know.

love you;

     -neverland


End file.
